Lights, Camera LoveA total drama action story
by Shadowgirl2000
Summary: When on the cast of total drama action arrives. A new girl Molly meets new friends and new enemies. She soon start catching the eye of mysterious bad boy Duncan but does she feel the same way. Pairings: Duncan X OC, Cody X OC and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New friends and new enemies

_A girl with long midnight black hair ran towards the studio. She was trying hard not to trip on her shoe laces as she ran. It was her first day and she was late. She hated her life. The girl arrived at the studio to see it was completely empty. Her eyes drifted around the studio to see the cart with her other competitors' riding it. Chris Maclean was talking to them. _

"Hey!" she yelled as she ran after the cart. "Stop the cart!" as she ran she tripped and skinned her knee.

"Nah I don't really want to!" Chris yelled. "Ow!" A girl with light long brown hair wearing a purple tank top and fishnets kicked him in the leg. "Fine!" he brought the cart to a halt.

The girl with the black hair smiled. "Thanks," she stood up.

"Here, you can sit up with us," a girl with strawberry blond hair wearing a beret helped her into the cart. Beside her was a girl with fair colored skin with freckles on her cheeks. "I'm Margot and this is Lori,"

"I'm Molly," the girl said shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Lori smiled looking up from her drawing.

"What happened to your arm?" Margot asked pointing to Molly's bandaged arm.

"Oh….I fell out of bed this morning," Molly said looking a little nervous.

"Oh," Margot said sitting back in the chair.

"Hey, nice entry," a boy with a green Mohawk said looking back at Molly with a sneer.

"Buzz off Creep!" Margot said kicking his seat.

"Relax Frenchie," the boy said with a smirk and then winked at Molly who blushed and then turned away.

"Boy that guy is a creep," Margot said to Molly. "That's Duncan, he's been to juvie many more times then I can count,"

"Some people just can't help getting into trouble," Lori said quietly.

"Just like how we are going to beat you into the dust you freaks!" a girl with dark short black hair tied into a ponytail wearing an orange t-shirt with a ¾ pink sleeved shirt underneath looked at her.

"Grace!" a boy growled.

"Sorry brother," the girl said turning around but not before glaring at Molly.

"That's Grace, Trent's little sister," the girl from before explained. "I'm Crystal, nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure," Molly replied with a smile. "Thanks for before,"

"No problem!" Crystal said. "Chris is a creep anyways!"

"Hey!" Chris objected. "Alright actors, here on Total Drama Action you will compete against one another to earn major bucks! Since we are on a movie set the challenges will be based on movie genres," he smirked. "We won't have a challenge for you today but be prepared for tomorrow,"

"Why not today?" Molly recognized the voice as Geoff her neighbor for when they were little kids.

"Well, we want it to be the most terrifying challenge of your life!" Chris said laughing.

"Weirdo," Crystal muttered.

"Here are the trailers now get to know your other actors," Chris said and the other campers got off.

_Molly looked around at the other teenagers and started walking towards a small quiet area where she could be alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She started walking there when she ran into Duncan. _

"Hey, watch where you're going new girl!" Duncan looked at her.

"Well, excuse me but if you hadn't got in my way I wouldn't have bumped into you!" Molly growled with a glare.

"So, the shy girl has claws," Duncan smirked.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Go bug someone else," she elbowed past him to the spot where she would be sitting. He followed.

"Aren't you going to talk with the others?" he asked.

"I don't talk to people unless I know them!" Molly replied.

"COUSIN!!" a girl with orange hair tackled her to the ground.

"Izzy, get off me!" Molly growled pushing the girl off of her.

"Whoa, sorry Cuz, didn't mean to you know tackle you to the ground ya know just excited to be here!" Izzy said with a smile.

_Duncan looked at the two girls like they were insane and then walked away_. _Molly spent most of the time with her cousin. Izzy introduced her to the other campers. Molly had made friends with Gwen, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie Trent and Lindsay. However she was not happy to have Grace and a bald girl named Heather were glaring at her. _

"Look, I know you don't like me!" Molly said to Grace. "But can't we be friends?"

"Sure, we can be friends and then we can split the prize," Grace said sarcastically. "Not a chance freak!"

_Heather started laughing at Molly. Molly glared at Heather and then walked away to talk to the four girls Margot, Lori, Lalani and Lilly who were by one of the trailers. _

"Don't listen to Grace, she doesn't know any better," a girl named Hannah said taking out her Ipod.

"But why are they so mean?" Molly asked.

"Some girls just think their all that and nothing else," Lalani said with a shrug.

"I'm glad I'm not like that," Margot said with a smile.

"I'm happy just the way I am," Molly agreed. Lilly looked up from her book and nodded.

"Looks like I have some competition this year," Heather said glaring at the girls. "It will be fun to crush their dreams and ruin their lives,"

"Megan!" Lindsay yelled to Molly. "Come and talk with us!"

Molly blinked. "Megan?" she looked at Lilly.

"She never gets the names right," Lilly said.

"You better go over there before she wets her pants!" Crystal said pointing to Lindsay who was bouncing up and down.

"Alright, I'm coming Lindsay," Molly said and started walking towards where Lindsay was.

*LCL*

"Whoa, hey Noah," Cody said poking the boy's shoulder.

"What is it?" the brown haired boy asked looking at him from his book.

"What do you think of that girl over there?" Cody asked pointing to a girl with brown hair with dark pink highlights in her bangs.

"What about her?" Noah asked.

"She's pretty," Cody said, Noah rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"So, man, see any hot babes around here?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"Nah, none of the chicks here interest me one bit," Duncan said.

"Not one?" Geoff asked. "Not even a little bit?"

"Well, maybe one," Duncan said looking in Molly's direction.

*LCL*

Molly looked at the camera in the confessional trailer. She looked a little nervous.

"Okay, so I guess this place isn't so bad. Margot is pretty nice and so is Lori. Trent and Gwen are awesome but Duncan kind of creeps me out ands I don't think I will get along with Grace or Heather," she said. "Other than that, well that's it."

*LCL*

"Okay, campers find your trailers and get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Chris said with a smirk. "We will be up nice and early tomorrow,"

"Great," Justin said. "I better get my beauty sleep," Lori rolled her eyes and then looked at Margot and Molly.

"Looks like we have a big day tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, a big day," Margot said nervously.

"Relax guys we will be fine," Molly smiled.

"Good luck!" Grace smirked evilly before Trent could notice.

"Come on guys let's get some sleep," Chrissy said.

"Yeah," Margot said.

"I guess we'll find out what to expect tomorrow," Hannah said.

"I guess so," Molly agreed.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2

Nightmares

_Molly awoke with a start. Her forehead was dripping with sweat and her eyes were filled with fear. She looked around the trailer. There was nothing there. Margot was breathing softly below her and Lori was asleep across the way. In Molly's arms was a teddy bear that she had since she was little. She wiped her forehead and very quietly walked outside of the trailer. She looked around to see that no one was outside. She sighed and took a seat underneath a tree. _

"Hey, what's you doing out so late Princess?" Duncan asked coming out from behind the tree.

"I couldn't sleep," Molly said looking at him. She blushed realizing that she was in her pjs.

"Nice pajamas princess," he smirked and sat by her.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Molly asked. Duncan shrugged and then went back to sharpening his knife.

"So, there a certain reason why you couldn't sleep?" he asked not looking at her.

"I had a nightmare," Molly said looking at her feet.

"Nightmares are just images in your head," Duncan replied, "They aren't real,"

"I know, this one just seemed pretty real to me," Molly replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duncan asked coming over and sat next to her.

"Talk about it, with you?" Molly looked at him with a look. "Ha! That's a laugh!"

"Who knows I might actually listen," Duncan said. "But I see you don't trust me!"

_Molly couldn't believe her ears. The jerk who had laughed at her for falling and being late today was willing to listen to her talk about her nightmare. She suddenly realized that maybe Duncan wasn't too bad, she still didn't like him but she felt differently about him. _

"I don't know," Molly trailed back her doubts.

"Well, that's your fault Princess," Duncan said with a smirk as he stood up. "I might not be here to listen when you're ready to talk,"

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk to a person like you," Molly said with a growl.

"I don't know, you might change your mind!" Duncan said returning to the trailer. "See you later Princess,"

"I doubt it," Molly said turning away from him. "Jerk!" she muttered under her breath as she looked up at the midnight sky.

"Molly?" Margot asked.

"Hey Margot, sorry did I wake you?" Molly asked.

"No, I went to get a drink of water but I saw you weren't in bed and I wanted to know if you were ok." Margot said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Molly smiled. "No worries!"

"Alright, come on we need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Margot said.

"Right," Molly nodded.

"Were you talking with Duncan?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Molly answered looking back at where Duncan had gone.

"That guy is such a creep," Margot said.

"Oh, I don't know…" Molly said with a tiny smile, "He's not that bad!"


End file.
